A Twist In Time
by BigGirlSarah
Summary: Good Friends Michelle and Ashley journey to Inuyasha's time by mistake and are totally unprepared on what may or may not happen to them whem they get there!


**Ok so both Ashley and I have agreed that our story A Twist In Time NEEDED to be fixed. So I deleted the old story and am now starting it ovr ^^ Enjoy**

-Chapter 1-

"UGH!," a loud feminine voice growled as said woman paced back and forth across the room. Her companion who sat in a reclining chair a few feet away looked up from her book. The growling female continued her agitated pace and would continue to constantly look at her watch."Where are they?" she hissed raking her fingers through her hair.

"Cool your jets Ashley," the woman sitting in the chair scoffed setting her book down on her lap, "No matter how much you pace and stare at your watch the delivery truck won't get here faster." Ashley whipped her head back at her friend her teeth clenched. She did have a point though as her friend Michelle tucked a straying colored red piece of hair behind her ear. Ashley shook her head, she didn't know how many times Michelle would change her hair color, she never seemed satisfied with a color for long. Michelle's dark brown eyes shifted back to her book as she crossed her legs. Ashley returned to her pacing. When Ashley finally figured that she had made a rut in Michelle's libraries floor she heard the 'pop' of an old van chugging down the street. Michelle lifted her eyes briefly from her book then shifted them back down totally uninterested that Ashley's package had finally arrived. Dashing out of the room with inhumane speed, she barreled down the stairs and to the front door nearly ripping it off it's hinges.

"Ashley what have I told you about using that strength of yours I don't want to replace a new door!" Michelle yelled from upstairs her voice stern. Ashley winced and then turned to the stunned postman.

"D-Delivery," he stammered shakily handing Ashley the package that even he had a hard time holding. With ease Ashley grabbed the package with one hand and signed the paper in the other, not even bothering to thank the man as she slammed the door in his face. Walking back up the stairs Ashley literally bounded into the library setting her package down on the table. With an exaggerated sigh Michelle once again set her book down. Ashley tore open the paper sliding the box from it's perch within it. Lifting the lid with exaggerated care Ashley looked down into the box. In it laid a beautifully made katana with a little over the top shine. Engraved into the sword in Japanese symbols the word INUYASHA spoke.

"It's beautiful," Ashley sighed a dreamy look in her eyes. Michelle looked up from said object her eyes bored.

"I still don't think it's a good as my Calvary sword," she said matter-of-factly. Michelle lifted the sword up from it's packaging, watching the worried look that crossed over Ashley's face. "I mean what's so great about it?" Michelle fingered the engravement, the jerked back. "OW! Son of a bitch!" she swore.

"Michelle are you OK?" Ashley asked reaching for the sword. Michelle jerked her hand again in a shaking motion and managed to nick the point of Ashley's index finger. "OW! God dammit Michelle watch it w-" Ashley quit talking when she noticed that her and Michelle's mingled blood had splashed on the katana. Their blood dripped down from the tip of the sword to the base criss crossing as they fell. When they reached the engraving they went into the letters and stayed there. "Odd." she whispered then her eyes widened when the letters began to glow. "Michelle..." she said in warning. Michelle lifted her gaze from her cut finger and her eyes widened along with Ashley's.

"What's going on?" Michelle asked cautiously. The two girls watched as the lighting from the engravement grew and began to actually grab the girls. Michelle screamed as a claw like hand reached out from the sword, grasping her wrist in a death grip. Ashley's scream followed Michelle's as a second hand reached out and actually coiled around her body. Then with two sharp tugs the girls were lifted off their feet and dragged closer to the sword, which earlier had been dropped to the ground. With one last tug the girls were swept into the sword, the flash of light dissapeared, and all that was left was the beautiful katana which sat on the mahogony flooring of the library floor.

* * *

><p>Michelle blinked her eyes open as her blurry focus tried to adjust. The sharp rasping sound from her alarm clock wailed against her ear, and with a grimace she reached over her bed to slam her fist into the annoying contraption. When her clenched fist met moist grass and not her night stand Michelle bolted up right which she immediatly regretted. Her head spun uncontrollably, she slapped her palm against her temple hissing between clenched teeth at the sharp pain. She had woken up with bad hangovers before but nothing compared to this, she was seeing things and her head felt like it was going to split open and empty it contents. Michelle tunneled her hands through her thick waist length hair...wait waist length! Michelle turned her head back and forth and watched the swaying of her hair and it brushed at her bent knees. To make matters worse her hair was no longer the rich red she had started off with this morning, it was now a deep chocolate brown just the color it used to be when she was younger. Michelle stood as quickly as she could on her unsteady legs and blinked a few times at her surroundings. Where the hell was she and how did she get here? Trees sprouted in every angle around her, bushes and undergrowth here and there marred her vision. Last time she checked she had been with Ashley in her library in their mansion in Hollywood. Eyes widening once more Michelle looked around for her companion, no longer seeing her anywhere near her or had ever even been. Taking a deep breath to contol herself Michelle began to walk through this unknown forest, hoping and praying that sometime soon things would make sense.<p>

* * *

><p>Ashley whirled around her eyes wide and astonished as she took in the small village. Where had that stupid sword whipped her to? To make matters worse she couldn't find Michelle anywhere and she was alone. Even her appearence changed if you could believe it. Her light brown hair had lengthened from her shoulder and now hit her butt, it was also a silvery color which was impossible unless she bleached the crap out of her head. She had braided the mass of hair of that hopefully it wouldn't get in her way. Her clothes had for some reason stayed the same, but her blue jeans seemed a bit bigger on her than when she started off, and her blue tank top kinda bagged on her. She walked slowly through the unknown town her eyes picking up every detail from the merchants selling goods to the mice chewing left overs in corners. Her eye sight seemed to have improved dramatically as well, she could see everything.<p>

"INUGAMI!" someone screamed interuppting Ashley's thoughts as hords of people shot left and right, escaping into homes or any building available. Ashley whirled around again trying to figure out what was all the ruckus about, but found nothing to be afraid of. Until on one of the merchants tables sat a full length mirrior, and in that mirrior stood a woman. She was tall and skinny her silvery hair swishing behind her, her most contrasting part of her was her eyes and ears. Her eyes were a rich gold and the pupils were slitted sort of like a cats. Now her ears were not on the sides of her head like any normal person would have, no they were perched ontop of her head and the twitched occationally at any noise. If Ashley didn't know any better she'd say that they were dog ears. The woman blinked when Ashley blinked, the woman moved her arm when Ashley moved her arm. That's when it hit her, the woman that everyone had fled from, the woman that stood in that very mirrior not looking human at all was Ashley herself.

* * *

><p>Michelle pushed back another branch hissing at the confoud forest that she had got herself stuck in. This was one of the reasons why she hated camping and her hair kept getting snagged anywhere it could latch onto. Huffing Michelle reached up to the top of her head so she could try and grasp all of her hair to pull it forward, when she touched something. She felt something, as anyone would describe it, furry ontop pf her head. It twitched under her fingertips and Michelle had the extreme urge to giggle. Biting her lip and hoping she was imagining things Michelle treked on, until she came to what she was looking for. To her far right lay a small pond the breeze lapping at the edges of the land. Michelle took her time walking to the pond, dreading the worst. When she came to the edge she took a deep breath and looked down and nearly cried. Sitting ontop of her head were a pair of fox like ears the same color brown as her hair but tipped white. A tail she hadn't bothered to notice was curled around her leg the same color as her hair as well and also tipped white at the top. Her eyes were golden with green flecks her pupils slitted and not human at all. Three whisker like lines trecked on either side of her face like scractches(obviously got that from Naruto lol). And like any dignified woman of her age Michelle said "Lights out" and fainted on the spot.<p>

* * *

><p>That was the first chapter and I think it was 10x better that the one from before ^.^<p>

R&R plz!


End file.
